Our Future Selves
by Kittykatx3
Summary: The C.A.T Danny is still scared hes gonna be evil still so Danny,Sam, and Tucker go to clockwork to see what and who they will become..
1. Your not evil

**Our Future Selves**

**Wow..I only been a member** **of FF for about a month now and got 10 stories up..phew im poofed -. anyway Im hoping you guys are gonna reviews..I really wanna know what you guys think!So make sure you review! Please and Fank Chu! :D**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

**Chapter 1:Your not evil.**

Jazz and Danny were hugging each other the casper high steps for about five mins and then finally broke apart.

''Thanks Jazz'' Danny smiled at him.''Thank you little brother'' Jazz said hugging him again.

''Jazz do you think im still gonna be evil?''.Jazz stopped hugging Danny and look at Danny curiously.

''Danny why would you think that..you defeated you old self and swore you would never be like him''

when

Danny signed.''Yeah i know..but what if..i almost got my you killed,mom,dad..I even almost got Sam and Tucker killed becuase what I have done..''Danny said lowering his head.

''Im sorry Jazz..'' Danny said looking away.

''aww Danny its not you fault..it was plasmiouses evil part that almost killed him..your good Danny and dont you forget that..''Jazz said kisses Dannys head and walking grouned,changing into Danny phantom and flying home.

It was 10:00pm when Danny fell started tossing and turning in his sleep screaming saying its not my fault and saying ''its not my fault! im not evil!'' Danny woke up screaming and his parents came and Maddie broke down the door with ghost hunting gear in there hands in tere Pjs.

''Danny are you ok we heard you scream did you see a ghost?..did he hurt you?'' Maddie said comming over to Danny checking for injuries.

''Yeah..fine..''Danny said laying back down.

''Well if you need us we'll be here ready to attack the spook!'' Jack said pulling out fidge and shoving it in his mouth.

''go back to sleep hun'' Maddie said kissing his his parents left his couldent sleep jumped of his head transforming into Danny phantom and flying of to Tucker's house.


	2. Wake up!

**Our future selves**

**Yay ok heres Chapter to..dont forget to review..please! :3**

**Chapter 2:Wake up!**

''First stop Tucker's house''Danny said to himself flying into his was sleeping cuddling with his PDA.''Well this is acward..'' Danny said to himself.

''Tucker...Tucker...TUCKER!'

''i swear im Chris brown!'' Tucker said jumping up from his bed.'

''What?'' Danny said.

''Nothin..nothin..why are you here..ghosy trouble?'' Tucker looked at him.''No.. im scared im still gonna be evil but..i dont know..look i need you to come with me to blinked.

''Why do i have to come?'' Tucker said crossing his arms.''Well..mabey if you come you can see your furture..mabey you'll end up with valery..''Danny said rubbing the back of his grinned.

''Ill be right back!'' Tucker jumped out of his bed and ran into the bathroom.A couple mins later he came out and got dressed.

''Lets go!'' Tucker said eyes went wide.''First we need to get Sam'' Danny said grabbing Tucker and flying into the lovely goths room.

Sam was sleeping cuddled with an skelaten and Tucker laughed lowley.

''wait-wait'' Tucker said trying to controll his giggles but pulled out his PDA and snapped a picture of Sam and saved it.''There..ok do your thing''

Danny smiled at Sam and shook her gently.''Sam..Sam..Sam wake up!''.Sam grouned and turned around and fell back to sleep.''please get up!'' Danny said shaking her smacked Danny over the head her stuffed animal and went back to sleep.

''oww!'' Danny said rubbing his head.

''Here let me try'' Tucker said walking over to Sams lowered down to her ear.''Danny's here he said he loves you'' Tucker whispered into her eyes whinded and jumped up.''Really Danny?'' Sam started to blush.

''Hey..wait why are you here?Its 3:00 in the morning!''

''Sam me and Tucker are going to see clockwork.''Wait..Why?'' Sam ask curiously.

''Danny thinks he still gonna be evil..crazy huh''Tucker signed.''Danny..your not evil your to nice'' Sam said smiling up at looked into Sams loved her eyes and her started to he went back to buisness.

''well..I need to know for sure..so wanna come?'' Danny ask is the perfect time to see if Danny and Sam will end up together so Sam agreed to went into her bathroom,got changed and Danny grabbed Sam's and Tucker's waist and flew to Clockworks.

'


	3. Meeting Our Future Selves

**Chapter 3:Future self.**

**This chapter**__**is not how i planned it...Its funny but this was my older sisters idea..:P**

Danny flew them to his house and jumped in the spectro was driving with Danny in the middle and Tucker end.

''Danny how come his couldent wait..till tomorrow?'' Sam ask looking at Danny.

''Couldent sleep..''

''Still'' Sam said looked at Sam than at Tucker who had fallen asleep with drool hanging out of his mouth and Danny started to chuckle.''Hey Sam loo-'' Danny stopped when he saw her eyes closing struggling to keep them a second later she fell asleep.

The speeder started to fall but Danny quickly took the wheel thing and brought them back moved Sam into the passenger seat and he took over the looked at his sleeping friends and felt guilty of waking them wasent there problem..it was signed and drove up to Clockworks tower.

When they got there Danny gently shook them and them and they both jumped up.''Were here'' Danny and Sam yawned and got up and followed Danny into clockworks tower.

Clockwork was taking to the eyeball things and they things floated away and clockwork made his way over to the them.

''ive been expecting you..'' Clockwork said changing from a middle age man into an oldman.''You have..how did you know?'' Danny ask clockwork.

''Im the master of time Daniel..i know everything''Clockwork said changing into a kid.''sorry i came clockwork but im scared..that im still gonna be evil!..the suspence is killing me!'' Danny said throwing his hands eyes whinded and changed into a middle age man.''Ah..so you would like to see your future hmm?

''Yeah soo could we?'' Danny said making a puppy dog face.''I guess..but i must warn mess up the anything..messing with the future and past can be a dangerous thing'' Clockword said changing into a opened up a portal and Danny,Sam,and Tucker jumped in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

They jumped future was high-tech with flycars and junk like that.''Soo were do we go first?'' Tucker then a car pulled up and the starnger pulled them in.''What the who are you?'' Danny ask ewith his hands was ''TUCKER''!

''Whats up?'' Tucker said wear a blue berette and and plaid blue sweater vest and black pants wit dress shoes and was a little buff.''Wow Tucker..you've really changed ''.Tucker smiled at Sam.''Is that a complement?'' Older Tucker said takign out his new high-tech pda.''or not..'' Sam said to herself.

Tucker and Older Tucker just started at each other.''i still look hot!'' Tucker said Tucker laughed ''couldent agree more''.Danny and Sam rolled there eyes and Older Tucker took of in his car.

''soo Tucker what do you do now?'' Tucker looked in his front mirror back at Sam.''i own my own compny of PDA's''Tucker said prodfully.''Soo how old are you.?''Sam ask.''twenty four'' Tucker said smiling.

''uh huh soo are you and valery-'' Sam got interupter by Older Tucker.''Valery yes shes my girlfriend''.Younger Tucker shouted ''yes i knew she liked me!'' Tucker said doing a little they heard a thump comming from the all gasp.

''Relax guys is just Danny'' Tucker said. Tucker pulled over and they all got out and Saw Older Danny in phantom was really buff but not smiled at Older Tucker and his eyes whinded when he saw himself younge as well as younger Tucker and Sam.

''Heyy Tuck'' Older Danny Danny grinned.''yes whooo-hooo! im not evil..wait im not evil right?'' Danny ask his older Danny laughed.''Of course not..im on college still to go to astrounut school..but for now im still protecting amity park''.

''Why are you here in the future?'' Older Danny ask confused.

''Danny thought he was still evil we went to the future to prove him wrong''Sam Danny smiled at Sam making her blush.''What?'' Sam, Danny started to blush.''Nothin..Nothin.''Older Danny said looking Danny changed back into his human still wore a red and white shirt but now it was long still had his same blue jeans and sneaker..and a wedding ring?

''So sam wanna see you furture self'' Older Tucker Danny then elbowed Tucker in the ribs.''oww man what was that for.''

''i guess..''Sam said Danny gulped and Him and Older Tucker and there young selves flew to see Sam.

They landed on the ground and Saw a hudge two Dannys changed into there human selves and walked was a stage and lots of people sitting down in there seats.''Were are we?'' younger Sam ask.''Well..''Danny didnt finish when the lights dimmed.''Quick sit down and lower your heads'' Danny said.''Why-'They didnt finish.''Just do it.'' The teens nooded and did what they were told.

''Ladies and Gentleman give it Up for Sam Manson!" The croud started to cheer and scream.''What?'' Sam ask in disbeilfe.

then Sam walked was wearing a mini leather skirt and a low top bellybutton shirt and her hair was down to her lower Danny and Tuckers jaws dropped and started drooling.''Hey amity park are you ready to partayy?"' Older Sam screamed and the croud she began to sing ''Bad romance'' **(A/n: By big sisters idea..:D'').**The croud started to cheer and Sam sang and also danced like in lady gagas music video bad romance.

''This song was accully dedicated to Danny'' Older Tucker said doing a little two Danny's started at herself with her mouth hung open in disbeife..she didnt want this!''why am I acting like this?'' Sam said not taking her eyes of herself.

''this is why i didnt want Sam to see herself tuck!'' older Danny said punching Tucker in his arm.''Oww..''Older Tucker said rubbing his Danny grabbed all there arms and made them intangible and flew back Sam was back there drinking out of a bottle of water.

''Hey Sam!'' Older Tucker looked over at Tucker then stopped to see younger versions of them.''uh..why are our younger selves here?'' Older Sam ask curously.

''Danny wanted to see if he would still become evil btu he didnt..'' Tucker said.

''Ah..'' Sam said then looked down at her younger self and saw she was pissed.''Older me how come your dressed like umm..a hooker!'' younger Sam said getting angry.''I can explain..really i can..'' Older Sam said rubbing the back of her neck.''Then go'' Younger Sam.

''look im not really a hooker,,im doing this to raise money to save the going extinct animals and trees getting cut down..honest..and theese arent my everyday clothes either..i mean come on sam do you think I would really a hooker! Thats Paulina!'' Older Sam said throwing her hands up.

''So..how long you been a singer..?''Younger Sam ask curiously.''since i was 21..never knew I could sing untill my mom payed for me to get singing lessings finding out i didnt need them.''Older Sam said looked down at her hands and saw she was wearing a wedding ring.''Soo umm..whos your husband?'' Sam ask pointing at her ring. Older Sams eyes whinded.''uhh..uhh..'' Older Sam looked at Older Danny who came towards her a gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''I KNEW YOU TO WERE GONNA GET TOGETHER I KNEW IT!'' Tucker said Danny and Sam blushed and looked away.'Older Danny and Sam smiled at there younger selfs and kissed on the lips.' do you wanna do now?'' Older Sam ask.''Well wanna go see Valery?'' Older Tucker ask.''Hell ya lets go!'' Younger Tucker said.

Everyone started to laugh.''Hang on i gotta go change''.''Ill miss you Danny-poo..'' Older Sam said kissing him on the cheek and going into the dressing room.''Ill miss you to Sammy-wammy'' Older Danny said waving and then started to blush when everyone was staring at younger Sam and Danny started to blush deep red and the two Tuckers started to laugh.

Ten mins later older Sam came wear her ordanary shirt but it wasent a belly button wear her plaid shirt and instead of purple leggings she had long purple knee-high socks and High heel boots.''Ok lets go!''Older Sam said and they all went to see Valery.

**Took me forever to write! So what did you think! Please review and ill give you a cookie! :D!**


	4. Meeting Older Valery and Jazz

**Chapter 4:Meeting Older Valery and Jazz.**

The two Danny flew them back to Tucker's started it up and took of.''Soo is Valery still a ghost hunter?'' Danny Tucker looked back at Danny.''Yep.. still a Sexy and Fistey ghost hunter'' Older Tucker said lowering his in the car started at him.

''What?'' Older Tucker ask curiously parking his car.

They all pulled up to Tucker's was a hudge like mansion.''Welcome to the kings house!'' Older Tucker said running to his house.''The king?'' younger Sam said raising her eye all followed Tucker into his hudge house.

''Wow Tucker'' Sam said looking around.''Tucker is that you!'' somone called his name.''Yeah Val!'' Older Tucker shouted Valery walked down the walked down,she still had her same hair but with a red headband in a long red robe and white slippers and her stomach was..hudge!The teens gasp.''Valerys pregnet!'' younger Tucker,Sam,and "Danny they passed out..

Older Sam,Danny,and Tucker and Valery all picked up their younger selfs and set them on the Older Dannys ghost sence went of.''IM GOING GHOST!'' Older Danny cried and flew up into the ceiling.''wow good thing you didnt tell them you were pregnent to huh Sam.''Older Tucker said looking at the fainted Sam growled and elbowed Tucker in the ribs.''i dont know if i really am..'' Older Sam whispered.

''uhh guys how come your younger selves are passed out on our couch?'' Valery ask curiously.''Whe they found out you were pregnet and fainted..'' Older Tucker said.''Ah.''Older Valery said walking back upstairs.

''Wait were are you going?'' Older Tucker turned around.''Tucker I cant be in my robe when we have company..'' Valery said walking up the Older Danny came back transforming back.''Danny are you ok?'' Older Sam asked worried.''Yeah just the box ghost again'' Danny said kissing her on the mins later they woke up and found themselves on the couch.''you guys ok?'' Older Sam ask worrieed.''Fine..''Danny said rubbing his head.''Soo..''Younger Tucker said ''how many months?''.Older Tucker smiled at his younger self ''seven months''.Then again Valerey walked down,she was wearing yellow sweat pants,white sneakers,and a white maternity shirt.

Valerys eyes whideded when she saw that they were awake.'Valery covered her stomach.''If you guys are gonna faint again..ill go back upstairs.''Its ok Valery they wont..you guys wont right?'' Older Tucker teens eyes whidedned and nodded.

Older Valery smiled and continued to walk down the stairs.''So..why are you guys here in the furture anyway'' Valery teens were sick and tired of telling the story and let out a groun**(A/N i got sick of typing it -.-'')**.Then they finally explained it to eyes whideded.''Danny your not evil'' Older Valery said putting a conforting hand on younger Dannys smiled at her''Thanks Valery'' Danny said.

''anytime''

''Soo..wait what about Jazz weres she?'' Danny exclaimed.''Jazz is a Teacher..weird huh?'' Older Sam said looking down at her stomach rubbing Sam looked up at everyone and gave her a look.''What?'' Older Sam said with her face turning of a sudden Valery jumped up from the couch holding her mouth and running into the bathroom.

''What was that about?''' Younger Tucker asked.

''Morning sickness'' Older Tucker said.''Im gonna check on her'' Older Sam said getting up running after Valery.''Soo anywa-''Older Danny said and then someone knocked on the door.''come on!'' Older Tucker yelled and then Jazz came in holding her purse.

''Jazz?'' Younger Danny still had her long orange hair but it was in a ponytail and same black pants went a little passed her knees and whore a black pair of heels,and her body was really curvey.

''Wow jazz you changed since you were 16'' younger Danny eyes whinded.''why are your younger selves told Jazz.''Danny didnt i have this talk with you when you were 14 after you defeated your older self''?.Danny told him again.''Deja Vu'' Older Danny said rubbing his head.

''So anyway weres Sam?'' Jazz ask.

''in the bathroom with Val'' Older Danny said.

''Well ok can you give this to her'' Jazz said giving Older Danny a white paper bag.''I gotta go..parent teacher night cant be late!'' Jazz said waving and walking out the Danny looked down at the bad and raised his eyebrows.''whats in the bag?'' younger Sam ask a little Danny looked at younger Sam.''i dont know..''Danny said examining the then Older Valery walked out with Older Sam.

''uhh Sam this is from Jazz'' Danny said handing her the eyes whided and snatched the bag.''Thanks'' Sam said running out of the room carring the bag.

Everyone watched Sam run out of the room.''Whats up with Sam?'' Younger Danny ask his older Danny started in the room that she went into ''i dont know..'' Older Danny said worried.


	5. The News

**Chapter 5:News**

Older Danny was still looking into the hall she went into.''im gonna go check on her..''Older Danny said walking to the door but then Older Valery stopped him.''Danny allow me..'' Older Valery said smiling at him and went went into the hall Sam was in leaving everyone else Valery knocked on the door.

''Sam its Valery can I come in?''.no answer.''Come on Sam please!'' Valery said begging.

''Ill be right out!'' Older Sam Sam looked at the white bag and and took a deep breathe and opened was a those pregnancy opened the box and did the test and set it on the minuits later Older Sam gulped and picked up the test and looked at dropped it on accedent and slid down to the floor looking at the test.

It was was indeed pulled her knees to herself and cried not that Sam didnt want kids..she did but not wanted to just focus on her singing she has a baby to care didnt even think she would even be a good mother.

Valery walked back into the room and sighed.''She said she'd be right out..''Valery said sitting on the couch.''Am I Ok?'' younger Sam ask Older Danny.''I dont know''.

In the bathroom Sam stopped crying picked up the test and threw it out the looked at herself in the eyes were red and puffy from crying and she looked a little paler that usawal.

Older Tucker and Older Valery went to the kitchen and got everyone a cup of coffee.''Thanks Tuck'' Younger Danny said drinking the coffee Sam looked down at her coffee and sighed putting it Tucker was getting hyped up on it.

Then Older Sam walked out of the bathroom and walked to the living Danny saw her come out and ran up to her.''Sam are you ok what happened?'' Older Danny whispered in her ear hugging her.''Nothing'' Sam whispered and let go of Danny walking over to the couch.

Everything went silent then younger Sam broke it.''Older me are you sure your ok?'' Sam Sams eyes were watery but smiled.''Im fine''.

Then everything went appeared and put the time necklaces on the younger Danny,Sam,and Tucker.

''huh what?'' Danny said changing into phantom.

''Clockwork?'' The teens said together,

''Yes its me.'' Clockwork said changing into a child.

''Why are you hear?'' Danny asked.''Its time to go back to the present now..you saw your futures..and saw and heard things you werent suppossed to..you'll know what happens'' Clockwork said sending them back.''Time in!'' Clockwork said dissapearing making the Older Danny,Tucker,Sam,and Valery un-frozen.

''huh?'' Older Danny said looking around.

''what happened?'' Older Tucker said rubbing his head.''I dont know but i think clockwork came and sent our past selves back.'' Older Danny said rubbing his head then looked at Sam who was lying one couch sleeping as well as Valery.

Older Tuck and Danny started to laugh.''Hey danny wanna go to the nasty burger'' Tucker ask.''No im gonna take her home..tommorrow?'' Older Danny Tucker smiled.''sure man'' Tucker said walking smiled at Tucker and then at his Danny smiled and picked Sam up bridal style.

Danny and Sam lived in a mansion with a new improved thanks to Sams inherants from her parents and her flew in there bedroom window and layed Sam on their bed.

Twenty minuits later Sam woke up looking around finding herself on a bed in their house.

''looks who awake sleepyhead'' Danny said leaning over kissing smiled up at him.''wait weres our younger selves?''.''Clockwork sent them back..''Danny said laying down on the other side of the bed.

''Soo Sam..'' Danny ask stairing into her liliic eyes.

''hmm?'' Sam ask looking into his beautiful blue eyes.''What happned..what was in the bag?'' Danny asked a little bit her lip and looking look Sams face to make her look at him.

''Danny..im pregnet''Sam said whispering whipping her tears eye whidened.''Are you sure Sam?''.''Positve'' Sam said trying to smile.''Are you ok with this..we both agreed about kids'' Danny said.''i know but Danny i have a singing career now im gonna be to busy and now im gonna have a kid to help to Danny im only one person!'' Sam said getting eye whinded ''Sam you got me ill be here for you..and the baby no matter what'' Danny said bringing Sam into a hug.''but your in college still and your gonna be an astrounut''.''Sam trust me it will all work out''.

Then Danny brought Sam into a long passionit kiss.

_**10 years in the past.**_

Danny,Sam,and Tucker fwent back to the present walking on there way to school.''Wow I cant wait!'' Tucker said grinning then saw Valery talking to star.''Hey Valery!'' Tucker said gave him and looked and smiled back.

''Still I wonder whats gonna happen to me..and what was ever in that bag..'' Sam eye whideded.''You have to wait ten years..''Danny said putting a hand around Sam kissing her on the cheek walking into Casper High


	6. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

_**10 years and 9 months Later...**_

Sam was in the hospital bed holding her new baby in her hand.''Hey Sam how are you doing?'' Danny said walking over to her hospital bed kissing Sams forhead.

''Better'' Sam said looking down at her baby.

''So what are you gonna name him?'' Danny ask curiously.''Hmmm..how about Micheal James Fenten?'' Sam asked handing their new baby to Danny.''thats a wonderful name'' Danny said looking down at his his eyes eyes were bright green and had a white streak in his hair.

''Soo you think hes gonna inheret ghost powers?'' Sam ask a little worried.

''i dont know..but if he does..we'll get threw this together'' Danny said planting a kiss on her started to yawn and fell started to smile at his baby boy,he turned to Sam who also fell climed on the hospital bed with her still holding his son laying down with Sam on his chest.

''Hey we come in?'' Tucker asked holding his Daughter Sarah in his hands with Valery and Jazz following all started to laugh and took out there phones and started taking pictures of the sleeping couple and there new bundle of joy.

**Yay im done!So how was it please please review and tell me :3.**


End file.
